Kiss Kiss fall in Love!
by Aretsu Hiwatari
Summary: Looks like Tamaki Senpai is getting a lesson of his own . . . Mary sue warning!


Tamaki looked around the Host Club, smiling at the usual faces as Kyoya closed up. He watched as Honey-Sempai ate his usual strawberry cake with Usa-Chan sitting across from him and Mori-Sempai watching him. Honey-Sempai had just come from a cavity too. Kyoya was doing his normal thing, checking the numbers and making sure everything was set and right about the Host Club. Haruhi, secretly a girl but no one but the HC knows, was doing her homework. She did get in Ouran Academy by having the highest GPA she had to keep it up. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru for once weren't trying to trick anyone but instead entertaining the HC's newest member, Aretsu Ciel Murakami. He was Tamaki's half-brother and the twins were enraptured by him so to speak. It helped that Aretsu was just as gorgeous as Tamaki was with his long luscious blue hair and beautiful violet eyes which they shared.

Tamaki smiled at his younger brother as he laughed. To Tamaki it was cute how Aretsu would lift his hand to cover his laughter. Tamaki was very protective of him though, like Haruhi he acted like he was Aretsu's father; something that Aretsu hated when he first introduced himself as Tamaki's brother. The twins gushed and laughed as they tried to make him smile even more, another thing Aretsu didn't do when he first met everyone. To Tamaki everything was perfect, even more perfect than he hoped for. Recently he had found out that his dear, dear brother had made a friend outside the club and he was eager to meet the person even more hearing it was a lovely fair maiden. Even though Aretsu threatened him countless times to not try anything old habits were hard to break. It was definitely hard to keep that promise once he saw the Music Room's door open revealing the most gorgeous young woman he's ever seen.

A bright green headband with black hearts rested on top of brown curly hair that went down past her shoulders and rested to the mid of her back. Tamaki could only imagine what length it was when it was straight. Her skin was a lovely tanned color. It wasn't too dark or too light. It made her stand out from the crowd no matter how far. In fact she was so different that if she were to pass on to another life and be reincarnated as a rose in a rose garden he would be able to find her; for she would be the tallest and the brightest, with its petals still fresh in morning dew. Her eyes were two beautiful pools of a shimmering chocolate brown. He felt as if he were drowning in the soft and yet harshly colored orbs. She was an earthy spirit, he could tell. By the soft glow of her he could tell that she loved being in the sun and walking in fields of flowers. Her smile, he realized, was a beauty to behold. Her eyes would light up and she would explode with such energy. It was contagious, her smile. Tamaki couldn't help but smile when she did and couldn't help but feel a bit envious when she rushed in and toward his brother. He looked at her a little more as Aretsu stood up and hugged her. Her dress was different. It was changed to how she liked it. The sleeves were gone, showing her slender arms. The top was changed a bit to look more like a corset and it hugged her form wonderfully. He vaguely wondered if Aretsu had helped with the design. The skirt was shorter and puffed out more. It was made to look like a tutu it seemed. The skirt showed her amazing legs; which didn't wear those ridiculously long socks. Her frame wasn't like any girl he's ever seen either. She had a shape, she had meat to her. She had something to hold . . . something to grab onto.

Tamaki blushed when sudden thoughts came to his mind and he was shocked at them. He hasn't even talked to the woman and here he was fantasizing about her under him, with her legs wrapped around his waist as he relentlessly pounded away at her, her beautiful mouth open to a small 'o' as she moaned for him to continue and . . .

"Tama nii-chan!"

Tamaki flinched, hearing his brother call him and he turned slowly to see Aretsu's violet orbs staring at him curiously.

"Yes Ada-Kun?"

As soon as Aretsu was about to speak the young girl beside him spoke up.

"Wait! That's not the least bit fair!" She emphasized least with a slight tiptoe in her step and her arm out stretched with her index finger extended. Tamaki realized how small she was. "How come he gets to call you that, by the way hi I'm Michelle; I mean no offense to you I just don't think that it's fair that I get a nickname and I don't get to call him anything!" During her rant she had turned to Tamaki and introduced herself to him.

Tamaki couldn't help but shiver as she spoke. Her voice was like music to him and he put her name to memory. Like he'd ever forget anyway, he prided himself in his memory. He extended his hand and took hers in his; interrupting the conversation she and Aretsu were having about the reasoning behind his nickname.

"Michelle is it? Well it's a pleasure to have you here. Please if there is anything you need, anything you'd like me to do please let me know. I'd drop everything for you."

"Oh God, Tama nii-chan don't tell her that, she'll take you up on it." Aretsu sighed.

"I would." Michelle agreed, shrugging her shoulders. Tamaki could tell that even though her poker face seemed amazing he could see the tiny specks of red dancing across her face as he spoke to her.

"Then please take me on it." Tamaki spoke softly.

Michelle smirked. "Challenge accepted."

That's how it all began.


End file.
